


Always

by commandershakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Before Origins, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa searches for Nate in the middle of the night and he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Elissa ran a hand through her hair, her fingers getting caught on the unruly curls. Frustrated, she pulled away, taking some strands of the auburn locks with her. Her head throbbed where she’d ripped the hair out, but she ignored the pain. Her eyes were locked on the closed door in front of her. It was the middle of the night. The rest of the household was sleeping, her parents locked away in their room, and Fergus and his new wife in theirs. 

 

But not Elissa.

  
She couldn’t sleep. 

 

Nathaniel was in the guest quarters. The rest of his family had stayed in Amaranthine. Her father hadn’t told her why they weren’t coming, but Nate had showed up like usual, looking as much the handsome rogue she’d remembered. He had confessed his feelings for her months ago, telling her that he wanted her as his wife, and she hadn’t thought of anything else since.

 

The door she stood in front of separated her from the man she loved. She had no idea why she was there, but Elissa couldn’t stop herself as she reached up and gave a quick knock.

 

No sound came from inside the room. She waited as long as her pride would allow her before turning away, feeling foolish for even trying. She only took a few steps down the hall when she bumped into someone. Blushing bright red, she glanced up, prepared to meet the angry gaze of her father.

 

She felt relief when a pair of gray eyes stared down at her instead of her father’s blue.

 

“Nate!”

 

“Elissa.” He hissed out in a whisper, taking her by the hand and pulling her the way she’d come. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to see you.” She managed to squeak out as they entered his room. He shut the door behind them, his hands pressed flat against the wood. “Is that alright?”

 

With a disgruntled sigh, Nate closed his eyes. “No, Elissa. This isn’t proper at all.” He moved away from the door, but for some reason, he wouldn’t look at her. “What were you thinking? Coming here?”

 

Elissa swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat. He was disappointed. She wasn’t sure what she had expected from him, but she figured he would be happy to see her at least. “Nate…”

 

His gaze locked on hers. “You need to leave, Liss.”

 

“ No. ” Her voice was strong, sure. She knew he was avoiding her, but the reason why… well, she intended to find out.

 

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at her tone. “No?”

 

Elissa, in her usual fashion, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Her auburn hair was loose, the curls cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Her skin showed only a slight flush to them in her rage, but it looked beautiful on her. Her temper was fiery and destructive. A force to be reckoned with. One that Nathaniel was more than willing to test. “If you want me to leave so badly, you’ll have to make me.”

 

Sighing, Nate shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "You came here with a purpose, Elissa. What is it?"

 

The question stunned her. She wasn’t expecting him to ask. "I... uh..."

 

He patiently waited as she struggled to answer. His gaze swept over her appearance and admired the view. Elissa was wearing her nightgown, a silk white dress with silver threading. It was the sort of nightdress the daughter of a Teyrn would wear, but as Nathaniel finished his perusal, he had to admit that it wasn't  Elissa . She was more comfortable mucking around in the dirt with squires and mabari than dancing and taking tea with the nobles' daughters.

 

Elissa took a deep breath before speaking. "I came to see you."

 

Nathaniel didn’t want to act like an ass, considering how nervous the young woman in front of him was behaving, so he said nothing.

 

Elissa closed her eyes and attempted to speak. “Nate. Are you going to ask my father about… about…”

 

Nathaniel crossed the room quickly and took her hands into his. When she opened her lovely emerald eyes to look at him, he smiled. “Of course I am. Is that what you were worried over? Elissa? If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll talk to him first thing in the morning.” Lifting one of her hands, he pressed a gentle kiss to her wrist. “And if that is not enough, then maybe this will help.” 

 

Nathaniel went to the desk and rifled through the top drawer. When he returned to her, he held in his hand a small gold band, a single emerald set in the center. “Nate-”

 

Taking her hand, he slipped the ring on her finger. “It fits perfectly.”

 

“But this is your mother’s ring, Nate. I can’t-” 

 

Nathaniel closed his hand over top of hers. “Yes, you can. My mother would have loved you, Liss. I’m sure of it.”

 

Her heart warmed at his words. “I love you, Nate.”

 

“I love you, Liss.”

 

Feeling braver than she had earlier, she stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. The familiar scent of smoke, pine, and leather came from his skin. It always affected her, especially with how close she was, but tonight, it was different. They would be married, hopefully soon. They would be sharing a bed for the rest of their lives. She never thought it would happen for her. She never thought she’d actually  want it.

 

But with Nate, she wanted it all.

 

Breaking the contact, she knew what she wanted. She wanted to feel what it was like to be with the man she loved. She didn’t want to wait until their wedding night. She had no idea when that would be. Ignoring the thudding of her heart, she met his gaze once more, glad to see he was enjoying the kiss. “Nate? There is something I wish to do.”

 

“What’s that, my love?” He asked, lazily.

 

Elissa lead him to the desk that her father kept in the guest room. Pushing Nate into the chair in front of it, she gave him the most innocent smile she could muster. “Close your eyes.”

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, not entirely sure what to expect.

 

Elissa nodded her head, the smile still on her face. 

 

He didn’t trust that smile, but he did trust the woman behind it. Nathaniel closed his eyes, making sure he couldn't see anything so she wouldn't accuse him of peeking. He could hear her dress rustling as she approached him and his body went taut. He didn't know what she had planned, but he didn't like being at a disadvantage. How could he defend himself against something he didn't see coming? The room was silent except for his breathing. Nathaniel could hear his heart pumping in his chest and it made him wonder if Elissa could hear it too.

 

What was that bloody woman doing?

 

Nathaniel froze, all thoughts rushing from his mind at the feel of Elissa's hands on his cheeks. Pressing his eyelids together tighter than before, he fought the urge to snap them open. In that brief moment, all he wanted to do was stare into Liss' beautiful eyes. He wanted to see what expression it was she held on her face.

 

Lips softly pressed against his and the contact sent a shock throughout his entire body. His fingers dug into the wood of the chair he was lounging in, fighting the desire that ran through him. His self control was about to shatter. Once that happened, he didn't think he could stop himself from claiming Elissa completely and irreversibly.

 

Nate kept his body still and his lust locked down as Elissa's soft hands worked their way through his hair. Her lips were like satin, sliding over his without reservation. Her scent, a mixture of lavender and apples, invaded his senses, setting his skin on fire. Breaking loose of his control, with a growl that rumbled deep within his chest, Nathaniel grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

 

Elissa squealed, but Nate swallowed it in another fierce kiss. Nibbling her lower lip, his tongue slipped into her mouth when her lips parted. She tasted as good as she smelled. His fingers kneaded the skin at her waist as he held her. She fit perfectly in his lap and he didn't want her to leave it.  Ever.

 

Elissa leaned into his chest, her breasts brushing against him. The sensation of her thinly shrouded nipples nearly touching his naked skin sent a wave of lust to his groin. As he grew hard, the feel of her derriere on his lap almost sent him over the edge. He wanted more. He wanted  Elissa more than he'd ever wanted anyone before.

 

Nate pulled away so that he could see her. He  needed  her to have the same response to him as he was to her. Her eyes were half lidded as she gazed at him. He could barely make out the brightness of her irises, but a hint of the dazzling green he loved was there. Her cheeks were flushed against her pale skin, her freckles standing out in the rose color. Nate leaned forward and pressed his lips to her exposed neck. As he sucked, a moan rose from Elissa's throat. His cock pulsed at the sound and he had to stop from taking her immediately.

 

"Nate..."

 

His name fell from her lips and it made him chuckle darkly against her skin. He loved the sound of her voice, throaty and lustful. 

 

"Nate... please ..."

 

He moved his lips away from her neck. The chair he was sitting on was too restricting. Without warning, he lifted her as he stood. The sudden movement startled her and she squealed, her arms wrapping around his neck. He carried her to the bed, gently placing her down before climbing onto the mattress after her.

 

He lay beside her, loving how easily her skin flushed at his touch. He brushed some hair out of her face before gazing down into her eyes. She didn’t hesitate when he leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped his hair around her fingers, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

 

He trailed his fingertips over the bare skin of her arm, leaving gooseflesh where he touched. Elissa shivered, letting out a giggle as his fingers found the end of her nightgown. He played with the lace at the edge, teasing it against the soft skin of her thigh. She pulled away from his lips to let out a shuddering breath. 

 

Nate was aware that she’d never been with a man before. He couldn’t take her the way he would a barmaid. With Elissa, it would have to be perfect. It would have to be special. He lifted the bottom of the dress and pulled it upwards. Slowly, the silk of the gown trailed along her skin. When the offending piece of fabric was on the floor beside the bed, Nate took in the sight before him. Her skin was flushed from desire, her chest moving with her quickening breath.

 

Nathaniel kissed the place between her breasts, enjoying the little sounds she made in her throat. He moved his way south, each kiss bringing him closer to the place he wished to be. She squirmed beneath his touch, each moment ecstasy and torture. He stopped above her mass of ginger curls. With a smirk, his fingers tickled their way towards the spot she was most sensitive.

 

She gasped when his thumb rubbed her clitoris. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, a moan erupted from her. He chuckled under his breath and laid a kiss upon the inside of her thigh. Continuing to rub the spot between her legs, Nathaniel’s lips captured hers in a deep kiss.

 

Elissa moved out of his reach. “Nate, no.”

 

“No?” He asked, deflating a bit. He knew that Elissa was a virgin, but he didn’t expect her to back out. Maybe it was for the best.

 

His thoughts ceased when Elissa pushed his back to the mattress. 

 

“Liss? What are you-”

 

She cut his question off with a kiss. He gripped her by the waist and pulled her on top of him. He felt her smirk before her fingers began to work the buttons on his shirt. He didn’t bother with words again. He just let Elissa do what she had to. 

 

It didn’t take long for him to be bare before her. He lay on the bed naked. Elissa’s eyes roamed from his muscular torso to the lines of his hips and all the way to his erection. Her cheeks reddened at how large he was and she turned her head away, trying to hide her blush with her hands.

 

“Elissa. Look at me.” Nate said gently, taking her hands away from her face.

 

“Nate, I-”

 

“Do you want to stop?”

 

Elissa’s eyes widened and she shook her head.

 

“Then what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s just- You are so perfect . What could possibly desire from me?” She was upset, but trying to be brave in their nudity.

 

Nate leaned his forehead against hers, pressing a kiss to her nose before speaking. “I am in love with you, Elissa Cousland. If I wasn’t, there wouldn’t be a reason for me to risk my neck bedding you.”

 

Elissa laughed, the blush finally receding. “You’re an ass.”

 

“I thought you liked my ass.” Nate joked, wrapping his arms around his betrothed. A kiss to the back of her neck made her purr. “Would you like to pick up where we left off?”

  
Elissa peered up at him through her curls. “With you, Nate, always.”


End file.
